The Legend Of Spyro Dark Ages
by SpyroAndCynderFan48
Summary: Spyro and Cynder are both thrust into a world unknowing of what dangers are lurking, a plague has swept another over another land. Who are their new-found friends? Will they all succeed or will they die trying to save the world? Find Out in Dark Ages.
1. Prologue

**_The Legend Of Spyro:_**

**_Dark Ages_**

**First of all, this is my first attempt at Writing on Fanfiction. Secondly I Do not Own The Spyro series ,and I would like to thank Dragon-Uprising for letting me use his OC's in this fanfic. And I also do not own any COD Characters.**

**Dragon Uprising is helping me every step of the way, so please feel free to PM me any thoughts and comments , rude comments i will not view.**

**Prologue**

_Flashback_

"Spyro, I'm sorry , i'm so sorry." Cynder said looking deeply depressed. She though about her past , the things she had done when she was corrupted by Malefor. Spyro looked into her deep emerald eyes which held emotion. "Don't be it's over now". Spyro tried to console her. "So this is it?" Cynder asked with worry on her face she then thought _"I don't want anyone to think that we failed'._

"Spyro, when a dragon dies he does not truly leave this world" Ignitus said within Spyro's mind.

Spyro then looked at Cynder with determination on his face and said, "I know what i need to do, just get out of here Cynder!"

"No" Cynder began to reply, "let's just go!"

Spyro was beginning to get upset "Where Cynder there is nothing left, the world is breaking apart but I think i can stop it, I think i'm meant to"

Cynder then thought long and hard _"So this is how it's going to end, we die and we have nothing left of the world?"_

She finally said" Then I'm with you". Spyro concentrated his power to then pull the world back together and with one last breath before either of them knew what happened next she said "I Love You"!

**So a Short Paragraph explaining what happened after they defeated Malefor. What they will expect is a whole new era, an era of war and turmoil.**

**What will become of our two favorite heroes now?**


	2. Chapter 1

The Legend of Spyro

Dark Ages

Chapter 1

Spyro and Cynder were on their way to Warfang, after the somewhat tragic event that took place in the old temple. They were above a clearing in the forest when Cynder groaned, "Hey Spyro, can we land? My wings are killing me, feels like I'm about to drop out of the sky."

"Where?" Spyro asked as he scanned the ground for landing sites.

"How about in that clearing down there." Cynder said as she pointed to it.

So they landed in the clearing, and Spyro left to go get some food.

Cynder sat patiently in the clearing, occasionally looking around at the forest that surrounded her in case Spyro came back. In one of these looks, she thought she saw something walking through the forest. She stood up and walked over to the forest edge and peered inside, looking to see if something was actually there. "Hello? Anyone there?" Cynder asked. When nothing replied she shrugged and turned around.

"Hi!"

Cynder screamed as loud as she could and fell backwards on the ground. In her shock, Cynder accidentally used her Fear element.

"GAH!" The dragon yelled as he collapsed on the ground and started to squirm.

Cynder backed up on the ground until her back was to the trunk of a tree, she saw the dragon that she had paralyzed in fear was a red dragon around her own age.

The dragon moaned as he rolled back and forth on the ground with his eyes shut tight.

"Cynder!" Spyro yelled as he ran running into the clearing with a deer on his back.

"Im fine Spyro, he just spooked me." Cynder replied as she stood up.

"It looks like he did more the spook you. Look at him." Spyro said as he put the deer down.

"It was an accident, I'm not sure how strong of a blast it was, but judging how he is reacting. It was big." Cynder said, she then sighed and mentally kicked herself for making this dragon relive his worst memory.

"Can you help him?" Spyro asked.

"No, all we can do it wait." Cynder replied.

Spyro hated to leave this dragon like this, but there was nothing he could do. "We need to go get some firewood." Spyro said as he looked at the sky noticing the sun was setting.

"I'll watch the dragon, you get the wood." Cynder said.

"Alright, I'll be back soon." Spyro said as he walked into the forest quickly.

Cynder sat in front of the dragon and watched him. "Sorry." She said, knowing he wouldn't hear her.

The dragon murmured something in his rolling and groaning. Cynder wasn't sure what he had said, but she could pick out the words 'kill' and 'accident'. Now that she got the chance, Cynder got a really good look at the red dragon. He had red scales, with a brown underbelly. He had two horns on the top of his head that reminded her of Spyro's and also had three small ones jutting out on each side of his lower jaw, they were brown. His tail tip was spiked, and the spikes were also brown. If Cynder remembered correctly, she thought he had brown eyes for the two seconds she saw them.

The dragon eventually stopped moving and groaning and just lied there.

"Are you ok?" Cynder asked.

The dragon opened his eyes, they were, in fact, brown, but they were very blood shot. "Wha-What happened?" He asked in a small voice.

"You scared me, and I accidentally used my Fear element on you." Cynder explained.

"Wha-What." The dragon said in surprise.

"I'm sorry for whatever memory I made you relive." Cynder said.

The dragon stood up shakily. "I-Its ok. My n-name is Vexx." Vexx said as he stuck a paw out to Cynder.

"I'm Cynder." Cynder said with a warm smile as she slapped the pad of her paw against his.

Vexx cocked his head curiously. "The only Cynder I know is the big, scary one. Not a beautiful dragoness such as yourself." Vexx said with a smile.

Cynder looked down and blushed, "T-Thanks."

"Your up." Spyro said as he walked into the clearing with some woods.

"Yeah." Vexx replied, "Oh, I'm Vexx by the way." Vexx said.

"Spyro." Spyro said with a welcoming smile.

"So you were the purple dragon everyone is talking about. Heard the destroyer was about to destroy the world before you stopped it." Vexx said to the purple dragon.

"How did you know that?" Spyro asked.

"I watched it fall into the volcano from a hill some miles out." Vexx said.

"Really? Do you live in Warfang?" Spyro asked.

"No, I used to live in a village." Vexx said.

"Oh, did Malefor's armies get it?" Spyro asked.

"Something like that." Vexx said. "Now, I see there is some food to be cooked."

"Huh? Oh yeah." Cynder said as she started to arrange the wood into a tent like pile. "Spyro, fire please."

"I got it." Vexx said as he breathed fire onto the wood until the wood caught fire.

Spyro backed up a bit, "Oh, thanks I guess."

After the fire was lit the three dragons all lied down next to the fire, warming themselves. Once the fire was hot enough to start roasting the deer meat, the three dragons all tore chunks off the deer and impaled them with wooden sticks to put over the fire.

"Mmmmm smells good." Spyro commented.

"Better than the plants and bugs we had to eat." Cynder added.

"Lets wait to see how it tastes." Vexx said.

Cynder hummed in reply.

As soon as the meat was ready the three began to eat it, and found that it tasted quite good. As soon as most of the deer was eaten, and every had had their own fill, the three decided to get some sleep.

"Good night Spyro. Good night Vexx." Cynder said.

"Night Cynder." Spyro said.

"Good night Cynder." Vexx said with a slight whistle.

Author's notes: Hey guys Dragon-Uprising here! Hope you enjoyed this chapter written by me and a friend SpyroAndCynderFan48.


	3. Chapter 2

_**The Legend of Spyro**_

_**Dark Ages**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Spyro and Cynder were the first ones awake and they noticed Vexx still asleep.

"Hey Spyro, get ourselves ready to go to Warfang while I wake up Vexx" Cynder said quietly so they wouldn't wake him up. Cynder went over to Vexx's sleeping form to see if he would get up.

"Vexx! Vexx!" Cynder said quietly trying to get him up then she had to revert to something more she then had to use her siren scream once again. "VEXX! Cynder screamed.

"Wake up we have to leave right away to go to Warfang."

Vexx nodded, "Ok, Ok, I'm up and stop using the fear attack on me not only am i awakened with my past fears, but also it's really giving me a headache."

"Let's go we have no time to lose we have to get to Warfang as quickly as possible." Spyro said. So they then took off flying towards Warfang. They flew for about 2 day's straight to get to Warfang.

When they were at the gates of Warfang, they were greeted by a mole guard.

"Hey, looky here it's our 2 heroes, Spyro and Cynder" one of them said.

"Hi, Arcos how's everything going"? Spyro said.

"Everything is fine, how's your life been?" Arcos said.

Spyro was really happy to finally get to Warfang. "Oh pretty good; I was just on my way to see Terrador".

"You know they are at the Dragon Study, you should look there." Arcos said.

So Cynder, Spyro and Vexx went up to see the guardians. They were just about to turn the corner when Hunter appeared. "Spyro Cynder, glad you're here, and who might this be?" Hunter said, pointing at Vexx.

"Oh who me, you are pointing to me?" Vexx gestured to himself." My name is Vexx."

"Nice to meet you Vexx" Hunter replied. "Oh Spyro, Cynder you're both needed in the Dragon Study, Terrador needs you, and bring Vexx too." Hunter said plainly.

"Ok" Spyro began to reply, "Hunter how long were we gone for?"

"I would say you and Cynder were gone for 3 ½ years" Hunter explained.

Spyro just simply replied with an "oh".

When they were walking through the large doors of the Dragon study, Terrador greeted them. They were talking about the events that happened, leading up to Cynder scaring Vexx. "Well Vexx looks like you had a rude awakening". Terrador said.

"Humph, tell me about it, thanks to Cynder I had to relive my worst fears, of the past". Vexx replied. "Hey Spyro, uh don't you think we should get going we need to patrol the city for any of Malefor's remaining forces of the Dark army".

"Right we should get going thanks Terrador". Spyro called out.

"Safe travels young dragon, safe travels". Terrador said.

**Author's Note: Sorry for cutting this chapter short, just need to get on with the new chapters. Thanks to Dragon-Uprising for helping me out so far! P.S: Dragon Uprising did not write this Chapter unfortunately, I did!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**The Legend of Spyro**_

_**Dark Ages **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Meanwhile**_

Excavation Site 64

Northern France

1914

Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski

Edward Richtofen, Takeo Masaki

The four heroes are fighting the undead horde that rose up from beneath the earth.

Dempsey was furious, they came wave after wave trying to overwhelm them.

"K to the I to the A, Zombitch!" Dempsey said as he plunged his knife into one zombie.

"Hey Richtofen, I already told you use your fuckin' knife, then use your pistol, while your at it use your head!"

Edward Richtofen was surprised by Dempsey's comment and came up with his own.

"Vell, if you vouldn't have been such an asshole to me none of zis vould have happened." Richtofen said in a rude tone. He was getting to the point where he was about to crack.

He laughed hysterically when a zombie was impaled with his knife, blood splattered on a near-by wall. Nikolai was busy trying to kill 10 zombies with his PPSH-41, "This is not working comrades we will not survive this, if we keep on breaking apart." Nikolai started to reply, and where is my fucking vodka?" "I have no idea Nikolai, hey dumb asses keep your head up" Dempsey started to yell at Nikolai and Richtofen. "If we keep on bickering nothing wirr get done and we wirr arr be kirred." Takeo said.

They all were at the shed somewhere in the 'map', and they were cornered.

"Ragh" the zombie screamed, Dempsey was furious he saw a zombie running towards him he had thunder fist with him at the time he punched a zombie and said, "You got knocked out bitch".

They will hopefully get out of this one alive.

They had after so many waves, upgraded their weapons, Dempsey had just went to the mystery-box and purchased a MG07/08 WW1 machine gun, upgraded it.

"Hell yes, more shoots to kill with". Dempsey said aloud.

Even though they were trapped in time they all had fun dismantling the zombies from head to limb. They were all going to run out of ammo eventually so they had to come up with something a little different.

**Author's Note: Sorry there was a lot more swearing in this then I Intended.**

**Until next time keep it real. SpyroAndCynderFan48**


	5. Chapter 4

The Legend of Spyro

Dark Ages

Chapter 4

Spyro and Cynder, along with Vexx, were patrolling the city, searching for any sign of Malefor's remaining dark forces. While they were patrolling, they spotted something down near the dam, they found a crystal but they didn't know what it was for.

"Let's keep this for later, Volteer will have fun with this." Spyro said.

They spotted a Grublin not to far from them, unaware of their presence.

Spyro saw an opportunity to strike he crouched low to the ground and pounced on the grublin. With a strike of his paw he decapitated the Grublin's head.

"Nice." Vexx said with a nod.

"I try." Spyro said as he got off the dead Grublin.

"It troubles me that Grublins are still in Warfang… I would think after Malefor died they would all flee into the mountains." Cynder said as she walked around the dead body.

"Once more dragons start to show up this city will be safe again." Spyro assured Cynder.

"If dragons show up." Vexx said.

"Why wouldn't they?" Cynder asked Vexx.

"Take it from a guy that grew up in a village. No one plans on coming to Warfang anytime soon." Vexx replied to Cynder as he continued down a road.

Cynder and Spyro soon followed after Vexx.

"Where now?" Cynder asked after about 30 minutes of pointless wandering."We've been out long enough, lets head back to the temple." Spyro said.

"Beat you two there!" Vexx shouted as he took flight.

"Hey!" Cynder yelled as she went after him.

"Oh no you don't!" Spyro laughed as he took off.

The three dragons ended up back at the temple. Some how Cynder had ended up winning, Vexx second, and Spyro last.

"Spyro, did you find anything while you were patrolling the city?" Volteer asked as he walked up to the three dragons.

"Yup. Right here." Spyro said as he pulled out the crystal.

Volteer grabbed the crystal and examined it. "Ill need to study this." He said to himself. "Thank you."

"Anytime Volteer." Cynder replied.

"Well! I'm tired, anyone want to get some sleep?" Vexx asked his two new friends.

"Yeah, sure." Spyro said as him and Cynder accompanied Vexx to the rooms.

"Interesting…" A dragon said as he watched the three conversing from a distance. "I will need to keep a close eye on those three."

With that the dragon flew off, back deeper into the city.


	6. Chapter 5

_**The Legend of Spyro**_

_**Dark Ages**_

_**Chapter 5**_

The next morning Spyro and Cynder along with Vexx woke up to the smell of burning buildings; they started panicking but soon held their composure.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" Vexx said.

"I don't know, but I think I know what's happening, we are at war again." Spyro said.

As they were walking out of their rooms they seen the guardians along with Hunter, lying on the floor what's worse, they are all dead. Swords were sticking out from their chests; they know who made this mess, grublins, and orcs.

"No" Spyro started to scream "they will pay for this". He was about to go into his dark form but Cynder stopped him saying that "it will be worth it once they are on the battlefield."

"This is a nightmare; this has gone from bad to worse. Vexx said.

Dragons do not own radios but apparently they do now, and what was playing was "City" by Hollywood Undead.

"Right" Cynder said, "In God we trust, go and kill

God loves us as in life, as in death, breathing till there is no breath".

"We can't watch Warfang burn, we need to do something."

So on they went to the ramparts. They had to defend the dragon cannon again.

Spyro, Cynder and Vexx were busy killing grublins and orcs, Cynder ripped out the throat of one grublin, then the next grublin saw an opportunity to kill Cynder.

Just as the grublin was about to impale Cynder with its sword from behind a dragon shouted "No you fuckin' don't no one's going to kill one of the saviours of the realms".

The dragon tackled the grublin from behind, he then shot poison at it.

"Die you bastard". The dragon said.

"There you go Cynder".

The dragon was calming down a bit; adrenaline was still pumping through his veins.

"Who are you?" Cynder asked, hoping for an answer.

The dragon didn't reply right away, but after he did "Now is not he time to explain we must defend the city from Malefor's army."

Spyro was amazed he didn't know who this dragon was but he was a very good fighter.

The dragon was also a good flyer too, as Spyro could see.

He was agile and slender just like Cynder, but with a little more muscle.

Soon the battle was over and they returned, with a new friend.

"Alright then", the dragon began to reply, "Since I have not formerly introduced myself, because of those pricks." The dragon pointed back at the dead corpses of the grublins and orcs. "I have been watching you three, my name is Shifter, Shifter Switchblade." Shifter said.

Shifter was a Jet-black dragon, with an orange under belly, his horns were curved just like Spyros' but different color they were silver. He had black and orange wings, Razor sharp silver spikes running from his head all the way to his tail, and razor sharp talons as well, and to finish him all off, he had emerald eyes and a Sword-like tail blade , perfect for rendering any heads, clean off just like a katana.

"It's very nice to meet you, Shifter." Spyro said. "We haven't introduced ourselves".

"My name is Spyro". Spyro gestured to himself, "and this is Cynder and Vexx".

"Whoa, hold on for a second here, you mean Cynder the terror of the skies, Malefor's General?" Shifter asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but I'm not anymore, I'm not proud of the things I've done, I was corrupted by Malefor's, but I've turned good." Cynder explained.

"So I take it that you are a dark dragon".

"Yes, I am". Shifter started to reply, "I am one of the few who control two powerful elements at their best, time control and convexity, along side with poison and fear."

"Well show us the 2 most powerful elements." Spyro said.

"I'm sorry Spyro but I can only use them in battle." Shifter said.

"Ok that's fine." Spyro said.

"Spyro, Cynder while I was flying I seen a portal that leads to another world!" Vexx exclaimed.

"But wait where this portal that you speak of located?" Shifter asked.

"It is not far from here actually, seeing that forest we came from?" Vexx explained.

"Yes", Spyro began to reply "what are you getting at Vexx?"

"Well it was buried underneath where we were and somehow there is blue lighting just surrounding it." Vexx said

"Well let's go check it out" Cynder said.

So Spyro, Cynder, Vexx and Shifter went to the place where the portal was located.

They were unsure of what it did.

"It's supposed to take you to another world?" "Hello didn't you guys just hear what I finished saying to you back there?" Vexx said.

Spyro, Cynder and Shifter all replied with an 'oh yeah right'.

So Spyro was the first to step up to the metal plate.

He was then sucked into the portal. Cynder noticed this she then went after him, then Shifter then Vexx.

They are now going to another world to face immediate danger of what lies await for them.


	7. Chapter 6

_**The Legend of Spyro**_

_**Dark Ages**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Dempsey and the others were hearing small voices in their minds.

"We have to keep moving if we want to free Samantha" Dempsey said.

Dempsey was safe at least for a moment, a zombie was right in front of him when he didn't know it was there.

He was pissed, instead of Archangel playing in the background it was Indestructible by Disturbed.

"Oh yeah shit just got real". Dempsey said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hey freak bag you picked on the wrong marine."

So with that, he seen the zombie then punched the daylights out of it.

"Hey, Richtofen how long do you think we'll live for?" Dempsey called out.

"Judging by how ve are still in one piece ve vill live until ve get overrun" Richtofen stated.

"Comrades, we need to build the staffs, if we are to survive any longer" Nikolai said.

They had a long way to go before they were to build the staffs to survive.

All of a sudden a bright flash of light enveloped the land and 4 dragons appeared from out of nowhere.

"Ok that was fun can we do it again?" Vexx said.

"No never" Spyro stated "Wait where the heck are we?"

"I don't know what those things are but they fascinate me" Cynder said.

They all looked up to the sky, "Those are airplanes by the looks of it" Shifter said.

Dempsey saw the lightning hit, he and the others went over to the source of the light, surprisingly the zombies stopped, and all followed them just like civil beings.

Once everyone was at the supposed crash site, Dempsey and the others including the zombies looked like they had seen ghosts. Dempsey and the others weren't afraid but the zombies had a completely seen enough, Dempsey including the others were going to protect them, Shifter on the other hand saw this as an opportunity to use his time control, Spyro and Cynder along with Vexx were moving with Shifter.

In about 5 seconds Shifter released his power the zombies looked around to find out where these dragons had gone to, didn't take them long at all, they turned around and then one of them started screaming, Dempsey put the Mauser C96 (Luger) to the zombie who screamed and pulled the trigger, it fell down dead.

"Ugh, undead fuckers can't stop screaming". Dempsey commented.

At that moment, the zombies started to run after the "fresh meat" so with that, Shifter was getting upset, "Hey, maggot sacks looking for me, I'm about to unleash hell upon you".

Shifter then ran up to the zombies jumped then sliced one of their heads of with his tail,

Spyro, Cynder and Vexx joined in after Shifter grabbed a zombie threw it up in the air and started biting down into it, but the zombie was still alive.

So he then used poison to eat away at the zombie, and then used his talons, to scratch the hell out of it, before it died.

Then when all of the zombies were disposed of Dempsey said "Wow, what are you some kind of Lizards or something?"

"No", Spyro replied, "We are dragons".

_**Author's Note: Please review and comment So I can make this story better, till next time.**_

_**SpyroAndCynderFan48**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**The Legend of Spyro **_

_**Dark Ages**_

_**Chapter 7**_

"Wait a second" Dempsey began, "so your telling me that you're dragons".

The four nodded. "I haven't heard of any dragons, in a fight for survival against the undead."

"Can you at least tell me your names, no scratch that once we get to a safe zone then you will tell me your names." Dempsey said.

When they were at the safe zone away from the zombies, Dempsey then asked "What are your names?"

"I'm Spyro" Spyro said, "and this is Cynder, Vexx and our new friend Shifter".

"So" Dempsey started "What brings you here to Northern France?"

"Well" Cynder began, "we kinda saw blue lighting from a portal so it brought us here we were exploring."

"Is that so, well us four" Dempsey gestured to Richtofen and the others "were put on this damn earth for a reason".

"To kick ass right?" Shifter answered.

"Yeah" Dempsey answered "I like this kid, he has the smarts, and knows how to grind down on the bitches"."I saw what you did, and it blew my mind seeing how you have a razor sharp tail-blade."

"Thanks" Shifter said. "that's what kept me alive all this time, without it I would be defenseless."

"Really, and you killed how many zombies with your tail?" Nikolai asked.

"Let's just say about what you saw when me and my friends started toying with them."

Shifter stated.

"Ragh" a zombie screamed outside.

"We need to put up barriers, if we are to keep them out, help us out." Dempsey said.

"Agh, fuck Richtofen, give us some help"

"Oh I'm sorry am I not supposed to babysit you and your new friends".Richtofen said.

Shifter was getting angry at Richtofen " Hey fuck off Kraut, I will scratch you like no other or would you like me to tear you a new asshole?".

Richtofen said nothing, but a threat in German.

"I heard that and don't think I know German too."Shifter said

Everyone gave an "Ohhhh" to Richtofen.

Dempsey was happy for once at least this kid had the balls to stand up to Richtofen.

"Oh, and Richtofen if you ever make a comment like that again ill cut your balls off and let whoever that girl is, what's her name? Samantha hang them up on her wall as a trophy in her display case ,understand me? Shifter said.

Richtofen said something but nobody heard him.

"What was that?

"Yes" Richtofen mumbled.

"Good" Shifter said. "Glad to hear that , someone has brains".

"The undead are coming". Cynder said, she was worried. "And they look hungry".

"I wouldn't want to be an undead dragon, that's for sure."

_**Author's Note: Well seeing at how they are safe for now, really got me thinking, does any idea who is behind all of this? Anyways, send me a review and if anyone, guesses correctly, i am going to hold them up in high-esteem. Until next time. Cya! SACF48**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**The Legend of Spyro**_

_**Dark Ages**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Author's Note: If you are reading this chapter, the song that would go perfect with this chapter would be 'The day of the dead' by Hollywood undead.**_

_**Yeah, yeah I know you're thinking why is he putting songs into the book? Well, Hollywood Undead has some good songs and would be appropriate for this book.**_

_**Enough chat, here's the chapter Enjoy!**_

(The Day of the Dead starts playing.)

The zombies were running towards them at an alarming rate, Spyro, Cynder, Vexx and Shifter, were terrified.

"Kill those who stand in your way". Dempsey shouted to Spyro and the others.

So, Spyro and the other three took to the skies.

Dempsey whispered to himself saying, "While I take care of the undead pricks".

The undead were getting closer; Richtofen was cowering behind an overturned table, why? Because of what Shifter said to him. No one was ever that threatening and this scared Richtofen, he thought to himself "_I think he is more sadistic then me, ugh, what an evil der lindwurm._

"The robots are coming back, Spyro get to cover". Dempsey shouted.

Too late Spyro and Cynder along with Vexx dodged a Metallic hand, but Shifter was hit and he was hit badly.

He fell out of the sky, and hit the ground hard, and was covered in mud.

The zombies then noticed something fall out of the sky, they stopped trying to kill Dempsey and the others, instead they all ran to the spot where Shifter lay, they were going to turn him into one of them.

Shifter opened his eyes and found out he was going to be their first kill. "Oh shit" Shifter groaned, he tried to move but couldn't get up. He thought to himself "Well if this is how I'm going to die so be it".

Spyro looked down below and found Shifter, but with a whole bunch of zombies.

"SHIFTER, NO!" Spyro screamed. "We have to save him Cynder!"

"Spyro, it's too dangerous you'll end up like them". Cynder told Spyro.

"We can't leave him, I say we go". Vexx demanded.

"Fine, then we go save him." Cynder said.

They dived down to help him out of the deadly situation.

Shifter didn't like it one bit, he had no strength to fight he was helpless.

Spyro and Cynder, along with Vexx landed with a thud, in between the zombies and Shifter. "Spyro, you and Vexx fend off these things, while I help Shifter." Cynder said forcefully.

"Alright Cynder, Ancestors know what we are getting into". Spyro said.

The zombies were about to go after Cynder who was tending to Shifter.

"Hey why don't you pick on someone else." Spyro was starting to get angry, he was going to his dark side, "You don't want to know what I can do when I get angry" but he didn't convert to his dark side.

Spyro started the fight, and it was brutal and Cynder was paying too much attention, which she didn't see the zombie running towards her, Vexx saw what was going to become of Cynder. So Vexx coated his paws and tail with flame ran towards the zombie, jumped and sliced the zombies arm off. He then breathed fire on the zombie which died from being torched by Vexx.

Cynder, in return slapped a paw on top of Vexx's paw, signifying a thank-you.

Spyro on the other hand had most of the zombies on top him, he had it, he spat ice shards at the zombies but they didn't die.

He then had to revert to using his electricity fury attack.

The zombie horde that were caught within were electrocuted and brains and matter covered Spyro.

Spyro couldn't lick himself clean because if he had, he would've died from the parts of the zombies, if ingested.

Cynder was trying to fix Shifter up with a new-found element, Life.

Shifter was in really bad shape, but after a few tries, to fix up his wounds he was fully healed.

"Ragh, I had it with those rotten corpses, let's kill'em!" Shifter said enraged.

"Let's go!" "Alright Shifter, I'm with you!" Cynder said.

They accompanied Spyro and Vexx.

They lead the zombies to where Dempsey and the others were.

"Dempsey, zhey are coming back!" Richtofen exclaimed.

"Why are they coming back?" Dempsey asked.

"I think I know why!" Takeo said.

Spyro and Cynder along with Vexx and Shifter were being chased by the zombies.

Once Spyro and the rest were within earshot Shifter exclaimed, "Fuckin' give us suppressing fire already, we are on their hit list!"

"Alright give'em hell, tear those motherfuckers apart!" Dempsey exclaimed.

Once Spyro and Cynder and the others were inside, Spyro and Cynder charged up convexity, and then came the big bang. The whole 'map' was nuked with convexity, and the occasional Nuke.

Dempsey and the others got Max Ammo while Spyro and Cynder along with Vexx and Shifter got Max Health and even had their Mana replenished.

"We have to get out of here it's too dangerous, we have to go to the teleporter". Dempsey said.

"Great, let's go". Spyro and the others said in unison.

So they went back to the teleporter. Dempsey, Richtofen, Nikolai, and Takeo were on the plate. Zombies were starting to reach where they all were.

Dempsey and the others were teleported to who knows where, while the four dragons were stuck in the world. (I Don't Wanna to Die by Hollywood Undead starts playing).

"No, the fucking traitors we are now stuck here." Shifter said.

"No", Cynder started to cry, "I don't want to die and be like them". Shifter put a paw on Cynder, Cynder started to scream at Shifter "I need help I can't be like them."

"Cynder, listen to me", Spyro began but Cynder was still panicking, the undead were getting closer.

"Hey, hey, hey calm down". Spyro said softly, "Hey we are not going to die, not now, not ever". "Cynder we are going to fight for our world, for Dempsey's, let's end this".

"Then I'm with you". Cynder said softly.

"Shifter use your time control" Spyro said.

"I can't Spyro, I'm going to have to use something else, Fear." Shifter said.

"OH SHIT!" Vexx said, a zombie was right in front of him.

"Don't worry Vexx I got ya". Shifter said, as he used his Fear element on the zombie.

The zombie died and that was good for Vexx.

"Help, everyone use your Elements on the Undead". Cynder said.

They all used each of their own elements on the zombies.

Then they all resorted to Convexity, let's say there's the whole population, and now they have to kill them all.

With one final burst the fury attack killed all of the population off except 20 zombies.

Just as they all turned around, they heard a scream and found Cynder being overwhelmed by zombies, they tried to go back to help her, but one of the zombies had a razor sharp sword, and cut Cynder on her right shoulder. She couldn't move her foreleg which caused her to stumble.

"Cynder, No!" Spyro shouted. "We have to help her guys do something."

"I don't think there is anything we can do". Shifter said.

They went over to where Cynder was with the zombies, and managed to kill all except the one with the sword "Shit this isn't working, who is controlling the zombies?" Shifter said.

They heard an evil laugh, it was draconian.

"MALEFOR!" Spyro shouted.

"So peculiar how we got here eh?" Malefor said through his teeth.

"Help I can't move, Spyro don't leave me". Cynder said, weakly.

The zombie was about to prepare to kill Cynder.

"Leave her the fuck alone". Shifter said, he had enough of it.

He was so enraged, he ran at the zombie and jumped then slashed his tail, right down the middle of the zombie.

"Cynder, I'm right here don't you worry, we'll get you out of here". Spyro said.

"I'm sorry, but aren't you forgetting something, the portal is opened for you, but you aren't going to get off the hook that easy." Malefor said, with a smile on his face.

_**Author's Note: Ha I bet no one saw that coming. Spyro and the others are going to get what's coming to them, death, but what's more is Cynder is badly hurt, will they make it and return to the Realms or will they all die and become one of the undead servant's?**_

_**One more thing, Malefor is back , how is this possible you say? Well one word for you: Ressurection. They will have to fight to the death, if they want to save themselves, and not be imprisoned in Dempsey's world. Until next time, SACF48**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**The Legend of Spyro**_

_**Dark Ages**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Author**__**'s Note: This to me is turning into a songfic, but If you have problems with it being like that , PM me and I will stop with the songs, but if not then I will keep on using them.**_

" Hey why don't you go find someone else to bug" Shifter started, " It'll be a hell of a lot easier to kill other dragons, but why us?". Shifter began to back up a bit, to give himself and everyone else room.

"What do you want Malefor?". Spyro asked, baring his teeth, and took a defensive stance, same with Cynder but she stood up weakly, but her legs gave out from underneath her.

"What I want is for you and Cynder along with your two friends, to die!". Malefor exclaimed.

Shifter started to say, "Well that's a comforting thought". "But not suitable to my liking, how bout you go crawl back to where you came from, or else, we would kill you ourselves personally." He bared his teeth to show he was going to snap at Malefor and kill him on the spot. "AM I CLEAR?" he shouted.

Malefor turned and then just as he was about to walk away he said, " I will be back, even though I put that girl under my control she controls those things too, that you've just killed. She would not hesitate to kill you with the Undead Army, don't forget you are on my kill list." He then gave a demonic laugh and then walked off, towards where the portal was.

"No, No, No" Spyro started, "We can't allow him to go towards that portal, the last place I think he would go is to Warfang and lay siege to it, that's probably where Dempsey and the others are let's go".

"We can't go without Cynder, Spyro remember that she can't walk or fly". Vexx remarked.

Shifter let out a deafening roar "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch if it's the last thing we do."

"Shifter, no you'll get yourself hurt, let alone kill yourself!" Vexx exclaimed.

"I don't care, Malefor corrupted Cynder, she killed my family, though it wasn't her fault and now I have nothing left." Shifter then charged up a poison acid attack, and shot it at Malefor not far from where they were standing, but it missed.

Spyro noticed something buried in the mud that was a white rectangle, he then dug it up out of the mud and looked at it, and saw that it had a red cross on it. He looked puzzled, then asked, "what is it?".

"Spyro, that would be a medical kit, something that the humans would use to heal themselves with." Cynder said weakly.

Spyro opened up the case, and he looked inside and what he found inside was a roll of gauze and tape along with some vials of blood, and not to mention two syrettes.

"Don't worry Cynder, I'll fix you up and we will head to Warfang to put a- ". Spyro stopped in mid sentence to find that Malefor was just about to step onto the portal.

He had to help Cynder and fast, he didn't notice that she was bleeding very badly.

"S-S-Spyro", Cynder spoke wearily. Spyro then turned to her and found the spot where the zombie slashed her with the sword.

"Oh shit, not good Spyro, we have to help her and fast or else she will die." Shifter said.

"DAMMIT SPYRO DO SOMETHING NOW!" he exclaimed.

"Cynder, you've left me nothing to fight for, and I won't let anything happen to you." Spyro said.

Cynder then closed her eyes, Spyro though she was dead " C-Cynder?" Spyro managed to softly Speak, but then said her name louder, "CYNDER?!"

"Relax Spyro I'm not going anywhere, just resting my eyes." Cynder said.

"Well Cynder, we need to do this quickly and effectively." Spyro exclaimed.

He took out a roll of gauze and tape, but what scared Cynder was the vials.

"What are those?!" she exclaimed. "These are syrettes, they will help with your blood being lost.

She then paused, then let Spyro, get to work.

First, he put the gauze on Cynder's wound then, put tape on it. Next was the syrettes.

They had to put the vials of the human's blood into, the syrettes.

After, Cynder felt like she had been revived, and took to the dark-filled skies.

Spyro and the other two took off after her.

Before they reached the portal Malefor teleported to Warfang.

"No, this, this is impossible,we let him get away." Shifter said.

They landed on the metal plate which took them to Dempsey and the others along with Malefor were, to Warfang.

_**A/N#2: I never would've though that I would get this far, if it hadn't been for Dragon-Uprising, Thank-you Friend ,for helping me every step of the way.**_

_**If anyonw want's me to put their OC's in for TLOS Dark Ages, PM me I would gladly accept them, *Whispers*Go to my profile and click on PM, and I would be very glad to hear from you. Until next time, SACF48**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**The Legend of Spyro**_

_**Dark Ages**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**A/N:Sorry for the weeks long wait I had some other things to attend to, anyways, I was away, at a friends place . And one last thing Don't forget to vote on my poll ! More Anyways on with the story!**_

(Mine by Disturbed starts playing)

They were back to where they first met in the forest clearing, they had to get back to Warfang, because they had get Cynder to an infirmary to be further inspected despite her wound.

"Shifter, go on ahead to Warfang and make sure to tell the nurse in the infirmary that we are bringing Cynder, and tell them to hurry, it's an emergency." Spyro said.

"Alright Spyro, ill be back to tell you when they are ready for Cynder." Shifter said, he then turned around and took to the sky.

"Hey Spyro it's going to take him 2 days to get to Warfang why should we go through all this trouble?" Vexx asked.

Spyro was starting to get angry, "Why should we go through all this trouble Vexx, tell me?"

"Uh" was all Vexx said.

"EXACTLY VEXX, YOU DON'T KNOW!." Spyro yelled at him, " If we don't get her to an infirmary she'll die. Spyro calmed himself down a bit.

Vexx started to pace back and forth, "How were we even throw into all of...this? Vexx gestured.

"I don't know Vexx, just drop it we have to get to Warfang, let's go".Spyro said, so they took off flying to Warfang.

_**Meanwhile**_...

(World War Z Theme starts playing)

Shifter was on his way to Warfang it was about 2 days since he last talked to Spyro and the others, he kept on flying until something caught his eye, it was smoke and fire, AND IT WAS COMING FROM THE CITY!

"Oh shit, not good"Shifter said. So he took off flying faster and faster until he reached the city walls. He then flew over the city walls to find zombies, and Dempsey along with the others fighting them off. Many bodies of Cheetahs and moles and some dragons alike were all plied on top of one another along with zombies.

Nikolai looked up and saw the black dragon the same one that was in Northern France.

"Hey dragon, what are you doing here? He yelled out.

"Ok, I have a name you know,Nikolai" Shifter called out.

"Yes yes I am very aware, comrade." Nikolai said, he was busy with killing the zombies at the moment.

Shifter thought to himself, "_I Have to get to the infirmary". _

So he took off towards where the infirmary was.

When he got to the infirmary, he went inside and found the nurses, asking them to prepare a bed for Cynder, so they could patch up her wound.

So they agreed, then Shifter took off to go and tell Spyro and Vexx.

Spyro was nearing Warfang, and what he saw shocked him.

"No, It can't be we put out those fires about 5 days ago, and now it's burning again." Spyro said.

So he flew faster until he was at the walls. Shifter noticed them and flew up to meet them.

"Spyro, I was just about to head out and search for you, they are ready for her now." Shifter said.

So they went down to the infirmary, they went inside, and found the nurses and every patient that was waiting for them dead.

"What the hell happened, here?" Shifter started, " 1 Minute I'm gone and we come back to this, something is very wrong here."

Shifter started to walk around looking for the source of what killed everyone in this infirmary.

He noticed, something out of the corner of his eye, he took one look at what was there.

Then a scream tore through the whole building followed by many more screams.

He too, then screamed himself he started to walk back, towards where Spyro and Cynder, along with Vexx were. "Guys?" Shifter said in a low voice, " Run" he still said in a low voice.

They all got the message, they ran out as fast as they can, but they forgot someone, Spyro thought for a moment, "Who are we missing?" Then it hit him, he gasped, "CYNDER!, Spyro screamed. "we have to go back and get her she must have slipped off my back while we were running."

( Stronger by Lazee ft Dead by April starts playing)

So they raced back to where Cynder lay, but she was unconscious at the time, after about 2 minutes, she slowly opened her eyes. She found out that she was going to be killed by those zombies. "Oh no" Cynder said softly, "I'm going to be like them". She began to cry, and said within her own mind "_Spyro I'm sorry_".

But they all were frightened, they saw zombies, about to eat their first kill, which was Cynder.

Spyro screamed at the top of his lungs crying "help!".

Dempsey heard a scream, someone was crying for help.

He and the the other three raced to where they found Spyro and Vexx and Shifter, but they were frightened, Spyro took a look behind him, and saw Dempsey and the others.

But when they got there Dempsey looked at the sight before him, one of his friends was about to die.

"Dempsey, thank the Ancestors your here, please help Cynder, before she becomes one of them." Spyro pleaded.

"Alright, Spyro, we will help her, but on one condition." Dempsey said. "You have to give me something in return after all is said and done here."

"Alright Dempsey, anything, to save my friends from destruction." Spyro said.

So with that Dempsey ran towards where Cynder lay.

He picked her up, and slung her on her back her head looking back at the zombies, that were about to chase after them, "Dempsey" Cynder said softly, "run".

Dempsey looked back at the zombies; they were running.

So Dempsey said to Nikolai and everyone else to start firing, while he beckoned to the three dragons to follow him, while they were busy running, there was a power-up which was uncommon the nuke, they called it.

Every zombie then died.

Richtofen ran towards them followed by Nikolai, as for Takeo he was honorable but foolish, he got himself killed.

"Where's Tak?" Dempsey said.

Richtofen replied that he was killed.

This made Dempsey very angry, "Damn it Tak I thought you went with Richtofen and Nikolai."

Richtofen said "I think zat ve should go to a much safer place to let Zynder rest, but I should work on her because I am ze doc, after all."

So they went to where Cynder's room was and placed her there, so Richtofen went to work on her.

"Zis is nicht good my dear, nicht good at all". Richtofen said.

"Vhat do you have that I can use."

Spyro thought for a moment and then said," Well we have some red crystals that can heal a dragon almost, immediately."

"Good, now go and get it." Richtofen snapped at him.

"Fine" Spyro started, "I hope that she is doing well after this, if I hear any bad news from Dempsey or the others, I will certainly put you through a lot worser pain then what, I do to most of my enemies."

Richtofen then said, "Fine".

So off he went to go and grab the crystals.

On his way to where they store the red crystals, he saw that zombies blocked the entrance.

So he charged up a fire bomb 2x as powerful than the less powerful bomb, he then shot at the zombies, and bits of brain and matter, once again covered Spyro.

"Come on, again, I just had my scales washed in the rain, and now this!." he shouted.

He then opened the locked door using his tail.

Just as he closed the door, he heard a scream it sounded feminine. "Spyro help me! Cynder shouted.

"CYNDER! Hold on I'm coming!" Spyro shouted

"If Richtofen hurt her, I swear I will kill him!".

When he rounded the corner to Cynder's room, he saw the horrific scene in front of him.

Zombies surrounded Cynder's bed and Dempsey and the others tried to kill them all.

"NOOOO!" Spyro roared with rage.

He started to bolt towards the zombies, and then killed them all with his electric breath

He still had the crystals in a satchel, he was carrying.

"Richtofen, apply these to her." Spyro said.

" Ja, Ja I know what to do Spyro, just let me get to verk." Richtofen said.

So after Richtofen applied the crystals to Cynder, Richtofen said to exit the room, to let her sleep.

So with that they all went to sleep.

When morning came around, Cynder opened her eyes to find Spyro, watching over her.

She smiled and said, "Good morning, Spyro."

Spyro smiled back and said Good morning to her as well.

"How are you feeling?"

Cynder looked and found that her right forearm was mobile.

"I feel better thanks to the crystals healing overnight."

But what Spyro heard was something out of the ordinary, so he went to the window and onto the balcony of Cynders' room.

He then saw what was was making all the noise.

There out on the plains were massive amounts of zombies, and the only figures to be controlling them were Malefor and Samantha Maxis.

"Cynder you ready to move?" Spyro asked.

"Why?" Cynder questioned Spyro's question.

"Because, Malefor and some other figure are here and there are tons of zombies." Spyro said.

"We have to warn Dempsey and the others."

"Alright Spyro, let's go." Cynder said, she had a determined look on her face.

So they went to where Dempsey and the others were sleeping.

Cynder opened the door and still found them asleep.

So she used her Siren Scream to wake them up.

Everyone started to scream at the top of thier lungs.

"Hey would you mind I am trying to sleep here" Dempsey growled.

"Bad news everyone Malefor and a massive wave of zombies are here to try to destroy Warfang." Spyro said.

"So" Richtofen said, "what's your point?"

"My point is is that there is another figure with Malefor involved with a planet wide destruction, which involves the apocalypse."

"Uh" Dempsey started, " Does that involve a girl with a light blue dress with brown hair and blue eyes?"

"Yes" Cynder said.

"Aw, craptastic, that's Samantha Maxis." Dempsey said.

"Who is she?" Spyro started to ask.

"Let's not get into detail, with this, we have to stop them from destroying your world." Nikolai said.

A/N: Oh that was a real Cliffhanger alright anyways, this is going to be an all out battle between good and evil, only 2 more chapters left before the book comes to a close, If you want me to make more books, maybe a sequel perhaps just PM me, and then we will go from there.

Until next time, SpyroAndCynderFan48


	12. Chapter 11

_**The Legend of Spyro**_

_**Dark Ages **_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**A/N: **_I'm just putting it out there guys 1 more chapter left before this book is done, but if you want I can make more chapters, just PM me , and we will talk about more chapters, coming in the future, anyways, on with the story!

(115 production instrumental By Elena Siegman starts playing)

What they didn't expect was a light show, the sky was getting darker by the second.

Then it started to downpour, heavy winds were causing some damages to a small cluster of trees ripping them from out of the ground.

Then came the most horrific sight know to them. They saw flashes of lighting, and saw Undead German Shepherds in the mix.

"What are those things?!" Cynder screamed out. She only glanced at them.

"I don't know but they look really mean and hungry." Spyro said.

Dempsey took one good look at them and said, "Aw great, here come the dogs".

"Dogs?" All four dragons said.

Dempsey took a look at the four dragons and said, "Yeah, they are actually called hell hounds." See they were once dogs, but ever since Richtofen Ludwig Maxis and Samantha with Samantha's dog Fluffy, they are now undead puppies."

"Great, now we are gonna die." Vexx said.

"Don't talk like that, we are not going to die." Cynder scolded Vexx. " We have to stick together as a team, and hope we win this fight, if not then it has all been for nothing, you understand me? So do not say we are not going to die!."

"Yes Cynder, I understand." Vexx said.

Malefor and Samantha were almost at the City gates.

"Listen to me carefully, Samantha" Malefor started "You command the hell hounds while I command the zombies, fist wave i will send in, then send in the hounds, to mop up any strays, got it?"

"Yes Malefor, I know vhat to do now, leave no survivors, and kill any one that stands in mien vay." Samantha said, in her demonic voice.

"That includes Spyro and Cynder, but get rid of them first they are the threat, and then kill their friends." Malefor said. "Now go, you know what to do."

"But don't fail me or else, I will feed you to the zombies and hounds."

So Malefor lead the first wave of zombies, and they were running to Warfang, while Malefor flew over head to spot any that were falling behind.

"Oh, here they come comrades, ready up!" Nikolai exclaimed.

Everyone had their weapons ready, while Spyro and the others, charged up their elements.

The undead were getting closer, and closer by the second.

"Are you ready for this?" Spyro spoke softly to Cynder.

"I'm scared." Cynder said, she was frightened.

"Just stay close to me." Spyro said, with confidence.

"Ready" Dempsey started to say, "Aim", the zombies were just about 80 yards away, from where they were standing in Cynder's room, while the zombies were down below on the plains. When the zombies were close enough Dempsey yelled "Fire!."

Dempsey was the first one to fire his MG, the 'rat tat tat' of his gun was very loud.

He managed to down 75 of them.

Richtofen fired his MP40 at them, 'rat tat tat' his gun went off but at a much quieter setting.

On the other hand I really do not want to explain what Nikolai is doing, none of our business to know.

Spyro and the others, bared their teeth, showing anger and determination on their minds.

After Malefor's wave of zombies were all killed, he sent for more zombies, 2x the amount he used before, but in Samantha's mind, Malefor kept on saying, " send in the hounds, to mop up any strays" and "That includes Spyro and Cynder, but get rid of them first they are the threat, and then kill their friends."

She understood the time has now come, the skies got a very evil look to it now, she then said in her demonic voice "FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!." Releasing the hounds.

The hell hounds vanished after they already appeared, but what Spyro and the others, didn't know was that they were going to come inside and kill all of them.

They appeared in Volteer's old study room, the hounds about 6-20 of them softly stalked their prey.

They rounded the corner to Cynder's room, they were now at the doorway.

One of them gave a low growl signaling their presence.

Then they howled.

Shifter took a good look around him then he yelped in surprise, "Guys, we have company, better fuckin' do something quick or we're dead.

Cynder gasped and screamed. "SPYRO, LOOK OUT!"

Spyro didn't check behind him he was too late the hound jumped on his back and bit into his neck "GAH" he yelled. He was losing consciousness fast.

The hound was satisfied with the kill and let his opponent suffer.

Spyro was bleeding, badly.

Vexx like he did the last time coated his paws and tail in flame and he waved it in front of the hounds. "Back, get back you furry bastards, back."

But the hounds weren't buying it they all charged at him.

"AH" Vexx yelled.

He did a comet dash, but it did no good.

"Dempsey get Spyro and put him underneath my bed he will be safe til this is over." Cynder said forcefully. "Don't ask questions just do it."

"Cynder, if we leave him underneath your bed he will die." Dempsey countered.

"He'll be fine!" She yelled at him.

"No did you not see what happened, we all did not act quick enough he has been bitten by one of the hounds, and he is bleeding badly, we cannot just put him under your bed, for all we know he would become an undead dragon, then who's going to feel sorry, for you, he loves you you know that right?" "So if you love him, help him out or else I'm going to have to put him out of his misery, is that what you want?" Dempsey was right pissed off.

"No" Cynder said softly.

"Well I suggest we do something."

Dempsey calmed down.

"Right, Richtofen stop fighting for now help out Spyro please, he is bleeding badly."

"Ok Dempsey just this once after that everyone is on their own." Richtofen was getting annoyed that he had to help everyone out.

"Hey Listen here you kraut bastard" Cynder was getting to her breaking point now. "I swear if you don't help my companion out then I will kill you myself."

Richtofen wasn't afraid of the "Terror of the skies" so that didn't help much.

"Shifter noticed them, and stopped fighting, went over to where Richtofen and Cynder were and tapped Richtofen on the shoulder, Richtofen was stupid enough to look over his shoulder and then, Shifter managed to punch him on the side of the face.

"Listen here you little prick we need help and we need it more than ever, if you wish to let all of us die, then I suggest you get your ass over here, help Spyro and win this damn war.

Richtofen, then got up and looked at Cynder who was crying, and Shifter who looked down-right pissed off.

So what he did was go over to Spyro and managed to fix him up, with the left-over red crystals and he had a syrette with him too. That sped up the process.

Now Spyro had died earlier, but was quickly revived by Richtofen minutes after.

What a relief.

Lucky for Nikolai he had the Zeus cannon. He pwned all the hounds, they were all dead.

Now Samantha had a vision that they were all alive still.

She was pissed. She confronted Spyro and the others in person. "Listen and listen good dragons, you may have taken my precious puppies away but I still have my dog, have fun vith Fluffy." 

Malefor had only 1 more zombie with him, sent it in with the rest of them.

"Hey I hear something." Cynder said. Quietly.

"ZOMBIES" everyone yelled.

They all came pouring in Cynder's room.

"Ha" Nikolai said. "Zeus Cannon".

Nikolai had managed to wipe them out too just like the hounds.

But Fluffy was running down the hall and then stopped in front of Cynder's doorway.

Fluffy howled. Then Samantha was giggling. "Bye-Bye".

"You won't be giggling when I get through with ya" Dempsey said.

Fluffy charged at Cynder. Cynder had her shadow element, so she cloaked, with the shadows, and Fluffy crashed into her bedroom wall, "Great, well this place does still need to be remodeled though, I hate the size of this room."

She then decloaked herself, and then everyone started laughing.

But what Shifter did was uncommon, he started to get really hot, and then, there was a metallic crack and killed Fluffy. Cynder was relieved, she went over to Spyro and hugged him for all he was worth. "Spyro, I love you." she said. "I love you too, Cynder" Spyro said.

"What?" everyone said. "was that?"  
" That my friends is gun magic." Shifter said.

"Ok, woah that was badass!" Dempsey exclaimed.

Malefor wasn't happy with Samantha, so they both declared that they would be back to plot revenge.

Everyone is safe at last but, happy endings don't last long.

END OF THE LEGEND OF SPYRO DARK AGES.

A/N: I would like to thank, Dragon-Uprising for making this book with me, I had a blast making it, even though I said there was 1 more chapter I thought it would be best to make the next chapter as my next book, a sequel to Dark Ages, called Dark Ages: Path Of The Legend.


End file.
